When a fox loves a wolf
by Oak-and-Iron
Summary: Meant to take place the day after "Quill" but may journey far into the future as well. TBA
1. Chapter 1

**Paste your document here...**

**I'm beginning this as a sort of prologue to a larger work I have in mind. I may change the description to something more particular as time goes by. Bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or any characters.**

* * *

The afternoon sun shone in yellow beams across the old carpets of the shop, dust rolling in the light. The bottles on the shelves shone, thick tempered glass with neat handwritten labels.

Rosalee ran her finger over the label for dried amaranth flower. The purple blossoms, while having little use for humans who used the plants leaves and ground its seeds, the blooms had a particular calming effect on wessen. Sometimes called " love lies bleeding" it has a particular ability to sooth the heart sick. Administered to a grieving person, it should allow them some respite from the heavy feeling in their chest, the pain in their throat and the noise in their head. The resulting feeling was a kind of numbness, it was basically wessen anti-depressants.

Lifting the bottle she removed the delicate glass lid and inhaled the blossoms' aroma. Her mind drifted back to the day in the park, it had started out so sweet but had been spoiled by what came after. In a way she was glad for it, if it weren't for the fluvus Pestilentia she would never have been so bold. Her fingers rubbed the glass bottle as she thought.

Two contradicting thoughts had her back on that day, tempting her to eat a few flowers and be rid of her conundrum. One, she was quite excited about Monroe but wanted to be cautious, test the waters and move slowly through the shallows before taking a swim through that kind of relationship. Two, she desperately needed to get laid.

One was very simple, the needs spelled out in front of her, however the other demanded that the second be forgotten. The thought of pushing him up against the shelves would come into her head and she'd have to shake it away, reminding herself the importance of taking things slow. The reasons would spill out in a long list beginning with the fact that the last guy she cared for left without saying a word and returned with a bullet in his side. Not to mention she had a history that she wasn't proud of, she didn't want to have to share her shame with someone else. They worked together given it was in an odd capacity, but what they did to help the grimm was done well; they were a good team. Maybe it would be too distracting or put their priorities at odds.

Also, she mustn't forget, she'd never been with anyone out of her species, especially not a blutbad. She had no idea what they were like in that way. Sure Monroe was different, calm and gentle where he aught to be aggressive and brutal, but he'd carefully sculpted that and must maintain it. The man she wanted out of him, he was artificial, controlled and unrealistic. What if she made an advance on him and he lost control, the wolf might take it too far. He'd never forgive himself and she knew she wouldn't either, there'd be no coming back from that. Even worse, what if they made it work but one day they had a fight, what if she pushed him to far? A relationship with him would be too dangerous.

That's what she kept telling herself, yet the place between her legs warmed whenever she thought of him. A kiss on the neck turning into a bite as she felt him voge above her, his strong hands turning her about like a rag doll, thrusting himself inside her as...

She shook her head trying to fight off that thought, she liked it though, which was the scariest part of all of this. She reached her hand down, fingers caressing the edge of her pants, the bottle lightly held in her other hand. As the excitement rose inside her the door chime behind her made jump, the bottle shattering on the ground.

" Aw man, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Monroe said as he closed the door and turned to help her.

Rosalee stood still, a blush rising on her face with glass and pedals at her feet. What was she thinking just a moment ago, she hoped he hadn't noticed where her hand had been traveling.

"You don't scare me." She said too serious, her mind still wrapped in her thoughts. Monroe stopped and stared at her and her face grew hot as she realized what she'd just said.

" What?" He asked, looking a little perplexed though it was entirely impossible for him to fight the smile on his face.

She was usually so determined and decided in what she said there were no words left but what she wanted to say.

" Monroe..." She said stepping towards him.

" Yeah?" He nodded, looking down at her as she closed the distance between them.

" Kiss me."

* * *

**A short little bit to keep you happy for now. I have big plans. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short one, I swear I am getting into something deeper here just give me the time. Enjoy! **

He hadn't felt like he'd heard her right, did she say that she wasn't scared of him? What would prompt her to say something like that?

Regardless of the confusion Monroe liked the sound of it, he hadn't really had someone trust in him like that before, be comfortable with who he is. Sure he had relationships before but he figured those women felt safe because they thought they could take him.

" Kiss me." She said, her brow stitched in a nervous expression as she closed the distance between them.

He took in a breath of surprise and managed a little smile as he watched her wrap her arms around his neck. Excitement rose in him, a growl threatened to escape his throat and he knew he wanted to grab her up and throw her down on the couch.

Rosalee had brought their faces together, her lips parted and her eyes looking at him searchingly. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, steadied himself into a calmer place. He'd have to be gentle, methodic, if he hoped to stay in control.

He slipped his hands behind her, hugging her to him and kissed her. This kiss was very different from before, slow and sweet as they explored eachothers' mouths. Her lips tasted like spiced tea, the honey she used lingering on his tongue. So close like this, tea tree shampoo, incense, toast, and pen ink all mixed together with her scent.

Her hands pushed up through his hair, pulling while she bit his lip tenderly. He scoffed a bit under her kiss and she purred back.

They slowly drifted through the glass doors to the couch in the side room, kissing tenderly, breaking for a moment while Monroe pulled his jacket back and dropped it to the floor. Rosalee held her eyes seating herself across the couch with her knees up invitingly.

She was on fire, forceful and aggressive in her passion while Monroe was gentle and slow. She would lift up a hand to pull him on top of her and he would catch it and gently lay it down, placing a knee on the couch and lowering himself over her.

Rosalee was insistent, trying to hurry the pace that he meant to maintain, pulling off her sweater and shirt, reaching for his and pushing her hands into his sweater and up his sides. As their caresses changed and clothes lay on the floor she hesitated when she saw his naked form over her.

Monroe, seeming pleased with her reaction said, " Well, I told you a guy like me didn't need any help," and they laughed, the tension falling away to a natural comfort.

He placed a few kisses along her throat and at her encouraging moans bit and sucked his way to her breast. He felt a wave of excitement and his breath catching, his hands changing as the wolf tried to claw its way out of him.

Rosalee reached between them and took hold of him, urging him. He pushed his hips forward and looked at her face a bit hesitant.

" I may..." He began, he didn't think he'd be able to keep himself calm while fucking someone like Rosalee, he never had to do that before it was always so natural to let the wolf take over.

Rosalee smiled warmly and twisted her head to the side, hair replacing the flesh beneath it and Monroe sighed in relief at her understanding and let himself woge.

Afterward they lay tangled together on the couch, neither one wanting to break the silence and address the hurried choice they'd just made. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding that perhaps they'd just needed that to lift the tension leaving behind the natural comfort between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A longer chapter Yay! More to come. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Monroe stood quietly over the stove, his large shoulders making a U-shape as he bent down to look at what he'd intended to be biscuits. The stove was on the fritz again, for the fourth time in a year.

He'd been trying to keep himself occupied, trying to keep himself from glancing at his phone every two minutes like a teenager, hoping to see a text from Rosalee. Though he did feel like he deserved some kind of communication by now, it'd been a whole week since their little moment in the shop.

Not that he was complaining but he felt a little used, she asked him to do it, she seemed like she had a good time. He really thought they'd connected, but now he was alone in silence starring at burned biscuits.

Vibration in his pocket pushed him out of his state and he excitedly fished the phone out of his jacket.

" Monroe." He answered cheerily, instantly worried he sounded too excited.

" Uh, hey Monroe." the voice on the line said.

" Oh...what's up Nick?" He said with an audible frown and returned to starring hatefully at his biscuits.

" I actually have a story for you. Do you want to come out for beer?" Nick said.

" Yeah, uh maybe someplace we could eat. I kinda just ruined my dinner."

" Sure.I'm around Mississippi right now sooo. Falafel?" Nick said.

" Wolf and Bear's you mean?" Monroe said sarcastically.

" Hey, I was picking it because it's vegetarian you're making it a wolf thing." Nick chuckled.

" I'll see you there." Monroe said as he ended the call.

He found nick waiting for him in the little side lot that the food cart rented out, one of the only places with it's own seating, it was quite a comfortable cart to visit. Nick was waiting at the table and briefly explained that he'd already ordered for them and Monroe should just sit.

With a glance at the two people inside busy making their meal Monroe lowered himself down onto the bench with his hands in his jacket pockets. Leaning his back onto the picnic table facing out, starring at nothing in particular.

" You alright?" Nick asked and as Monroe turned to look at him he offered, " You seem a little out of it?"

" Yeah...yeah...I'm fine." He answered distantly.

Nick smiled and shifted to sit similarly to Monroe, " If you don't want to talk about it..."

" It's just Rosalee man." Monroe groaned, feeling instantly better as the truth spilled out of him.

Nick looked at him a bit quizically as he stood to grab their food from the counter and placed it on the table.

" I haven't heard from her..." he paused to shove a pickled veggie in his mouth," since what happened last week and it's driving me crazy. I mean I know people need space and all but I'm starting to feel used you know."

Nick's expression turned from confused to surprise to a bemused grin.

" Monroe, what happened last week?" He asked while piecing together his pita and falafel.

Monroe's eyes widened as if he'd been caught at something and turned away to taste the baba ganoush.

" Monroe..." Nick teased.

Turning to swing his long legs under the table Monroe hunched over his plate, shoveling falafel into a pita like he was angry at it.

Nick looked at him expectantly and Monroe bristled, long hair appearing on his jawline and disappearing in the same moment.

It didn't escape Nick's attention, at one time he may have shirked away from that kind of reaction but instead he stayed close and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" You're really upset about this..." He stated.

Monroe set down his falafel and took a deep breath, his shoulders rising with his inhale.

" I can't eat if I'm all worked up you know..." He mumbled and Nick nodded behind him, still expecting an explaination.

" We slept together." He said, opening his eyes and watching Nick's reaction which looked to be a bit or surprise and a bit of approval.

" aaannd you're upset because?" Nick asked, thinking that that had been along Monroe's interests when it came to Rosalee.

" And she won't talk to me man.." He whined and returned to devouring his falafel with a frown.

Nick nodded and thought for a moment, what would it mean if Juliet did that. But that didn't really make sense then, because they certainly were not sleeping together right now. Nice reminder.

" Maybe she is worried about what you think of her?"

" Why man?"

" I have no idea. Maybe she is worried about taking things too fast?" He offered.

The blutbad sat up straight and looked at his friend, " You know. That's probably it honestly. We'd talked about it before and she'd said she wanted to not rush things. I guess we did a lot of rushing last time I saw her."

" Before?" Nick prompted.

" Yeah , when I took her on a picnic...why are you laughing?" Monroe said, his frown returning.

" It's just cute man... Especially because you're.." He began and Monroe raised his eyebrow, ready to accuse him of being speciesist again. " ...and you're going out into a park to have a quaint experience of nature. Isn't that a little funny?"

" Dude, About as funny as ' Devour: A vegetarian cookbook for the wolf in all of us'. " Monroe grumbled while Nick burst into laughter.

" Come on man, that was a good joke, I remember you laughed. " Nick said trying to gain his composure.

The pair set off to a bar down the road and as Nick raised his hand to get the attention of the bartender Monroe continued to sing his woes.

" I was just swinging by the shop to see her and the next thing I know she's saying 'kiss me'. Shouldn't I be the one who is upset?"

Nick shrugged as he handed a beer over to Monroe, " Sometimes doing what women tell you to do can get you into trouble too I guess. You should just swing by the shop, don't let her run away."

Monroe furrowed his brow at the second meaning of the suggestion and Nick snorted a laugh holding up a hand in defense.

" Sorry sorry. Not like that... Just...I'm sure it'll be alright, you're uh good with people." Nick said with a sheepish smile earning him an exasperated look from Monroe.

"You had a story for me?" Monroe prompted, happy to change the subject before the advice staled.

Nick tipped his bottle to him, " Yeah I did. So today I go to a crime scene, it looked pretty standard as far as homicide goes. Murder suicide for certain, so we close up and head outside and this kid is spray painting our car. How the hell he managed to do it with all of the cops around I will never know, but the funny thing is he sprayed a pig onto the car. But he was a bauerschwein!" The two burst into laughter, " I don't know if he was calling us pigs or putting his signature on it." He choked between laughs and the two laughed even harder.

* * *

**The place they go to is real, and it is really good too. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of Nick and Monroe. More Rosalee soon!**


End file.
